pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Syndicate
The Syndicate is a criminal organisation operating within Owstown. Among the crime rings of the town, they are unique in so far as they lack any political or ideological motivations. The only drive behind the Syndicate is making money. Their focused drive has resulted in them securing the docks of Owstown in an iron grip, making them a necessary force for every other faction to deal with. History The Syndicate dates back to the collapse of the Northmarsh Colonies. The sudden lack of trade resulted in a sudden dip in traffic, and lots of people found themselves unemployed. Those who could afford to leave did so, however the poor and destitute were left with no real choices but crime. The crime explosion created a problem, which was promptly solved by the retired adventurer, Delcibella Lacy, who aggressively shut down the crime that was unsustainable, and began to organize the desperate into the Syndicate. The shut down on crime resulted in businesses beginning to recover. Lacy saw this opportunity, and moved swiftly to extort every business for a large, but sustainable, cut of their profits as protection fees. The Syndicate expanded into smuggling and prostitution as it moved it's focus towards the docks. It got into a scuffle with the Pickering Family, who owned the Naval District, however they managed to drive them out eventually. In a twist of fate, the Syndicate was driven from the slums, as the People's League grew, and took over. Despite this, the Syndicate continues to grow, and it's even began to set up a chapter in Miscost. Organisation The Syndicate is organized into a rigid pyramid, with a single leader at it's head. Below them sits three generals, each with three captains, who in turn have three lieutenants. Each lieutenant commands a small gang of enforcers. These lieutenants are each tasked with watching over a single task, allowing the Syndicate to manage close to 30 tasks at a time without any individual decision maker being over-burdened. With it's new growth, the Syndicate has adjusted it's organization, dividing into chapters. Fledgling chapters begin with only a single captain, however as they grow, the existing leadership steps up in roles, until they have a complete structure. Important Members Starr Royceston Starr Royceston is the current leader of the Syndicate. She joined up at the age of 12, working as an informant and spy. She proved her loyalty to the organisation, and built a network of allies among the younger kids. When she was 18, and unable to continue spying as effectively, she was promoted to lieutenant, with her new network serving under her. Her dedication to the cause was proven repeatedly, and she climbed the ranks, becoming a General by the age of 30. When the last leader died, she was the obvious choice to assume the new mantle, and has been in charge for the past 5 years. She's a ruthless, but measured woman, absolutely willing to throw away the lives of others, and unmoved by suffering. Despite this, she is known to consider the consequences of her actions, and does not condemn others lightly. Some believe that this is her true nature, and that her ruthlessness is a mask, while others believe the measured side to be an act, to maintain public favor. The Black Jester The Black Jester is an oddity within the Syndicate. He is a hired killer who works with them, providing security, or removing elements from rival organisations. He sits in an odd location within the hierarchy, technically he is simply a member of the gang. Despite this, he answers directly to Starr, often serving as her personal bodyguard. Among the underworld, the Black Jester is one of the most feared individuals. Baldwin Lawson Baldwin Lawson is one of the generals of the Syndicate. He is a powerful mage, and typically provides Royceston with magical expertise. He is well regarded as a man of principle, to some point, often providing the voice of reason within discussion for upholding the unofficial truces within the organisations during times of mourning and strife. Within the organisation, he isn't too popular, typically being seen as too old fashioned. Elise Aylmer Elise Aylmer is one of the generals of the Syndicate. She is the most well known among the other families, serving as chief negotiator of the Syndicate. She's known to be a cunning negotiator, however often presents a naive face. Among the other families, it's common wisdom that if you think you've made a good deal with Elise, you don't know something about the arrangement. Blair Morriss Blair Moriss is one of the generals of the Syndicate. He is a large, brutish man, and an accomplished warrior. He is not much of a leader, however he serves as an inspiring and intimidating figure, and his authority helps make him an even more intimidating force. He is the Syndicate's trump card in the matters of extortion, and often the mere threat of his appearance is enough to bring unruly civilians in line.